Time And Time Again
by Ryo-mitsuken
Summary: Inuyasha is sent back to the past to correct a mistake, If he fails he will lose Kagome forever
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: A new beginning  
  
The air was cool & refreshing. The fresh smell of the futal era greeted Kagome as she emerged from the well but the happy feeling immediately vanished. She could hear the clashing of swords in the distance. She ran as fast as she could toward the sound as fast as possible but got there only to see the one she loved parish. Sesshomaru was standing near kiede's hut laughing ominously but Kagome was focused on something else. Inu-yasha was lying on the ground motionless in a pool of blood, a gaping wound in his chest. Words failed Kagome. She tried to scream but it got trapped in her throat. "Why?"  
  
Earlier  
  
Thought he battled fiercely his valiant efforts were no match for the new power that had been bestowed on his brother Sesshomaru. "The moment this battle is over im going to track down that wretch. What was her name..? Ka...Kag"  
  
"ITS KAGOME" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"ah, yes that was it. Ill enjoy hearing her scream.  
  
"Oh No You Don't...IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!"  
  
The attacked drained most of Inu-Yasha's energy but didn't even phase Sesshomaru. Instead it backfired in a flash of light. Thought Inu-yasha was temporarily blinded he could still sense Sesshomaru, but it was too late. Suddenly Inu-Yasha felt a searing pain in the left side of his chest. He immediately fell to the ground. Everything went dark. The last thing he saw was Kagome running into the field.  
  
"K-Kagome. I...I lo.."  
  
And then everything went quiet.  
  
end prologue  
  
Suddenly he woke with a gasp. It looked like he was in the forest. He looked around. No one was to be seen. He tried to move but felt a searing pain in the left side of his chest. He looked down. Sticking out his chest was a long glowing arrow. He could vaguely remember what had happened. He had tried to steal the sheikon jewel. Kikio had betrayed him and.no that wasn't it. He couldn't figure it out. What had happened? He remained there till later that day. As it was getting dark he heard a scream. As he looked around he saw a young girl running from a centipede like demon. It would kill her if she didn't get out of there he thought to himself. Then he caught a glimpse of the girls face.  
  
"KAGOME" he yelled  
  
She looked over and began running in his direction. The villagers close behind. Just then it occurred to him. How did he know her name. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jump * 1 month later*...like magic isn't it? lol  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Miamaru"  
  
"Here" Ryo replied with a slight smile on his face. He has spent the entire weekend at the school pretending to study when he was actually weaving together a prank to be played on his teacher. The teacher neared the closet to get the textbooks and his smile widened. He was almost at the door when someone offered to retrieve the textbooks for him.  
  
"Thank-you Ms. Higurashi" The teacher said in praise.  
  
Ryo almost fell off his seat. Damn Kagome. Why did she always have to ruin his fun. She would get what was coming to her.  
  
She flung the door open and to her surprise was drenched in a bucket of off-white paint. As though the teacher had predicted this, by the time the door was open his hand was already an the scruff of Ryo's jacket and was haling him down to the office. The smirk on his face didn't fade till he heard the word every student fears…"Expelled"  
  
"What" he yelled. He was dumbfounded. "Expelled?" he repeated. How. Why. He had almost straight A's.   
  
"Maybe next time you'll think before you act" the principal said coldly.  
  
When he returned to the class Kagome had been sent home to change.  
  
For once he actually felt bad for what he did. So he gathered his things and ran after her to apologize.   
  
He caught up to her just in time to see her jump down a well near the family shrine. He listened but heard no scream or thud. Not even a loud crack ( which was not to his liking ) He ran over to see if she was ok but she wasn't there. He thought nothing of it and just dismissed it as a trick of the eye. And so he ram home to give his parents the bad news. 


	3. chapter 3

kagome breathed in the air, she enjoyed the fresh smell of the futle era far better that the musty smell of gas. She looked around but could see no one. The hair on her neck raised up. she felt as if she was being watched. suddenly she heard a noise from a near by bush. somthing was in there. In a flash of red, somthing dived from the bush and almost as if it was a reflex she screamed  
"SIT". to Inu-yasha fell to the ground with a very large thud.

She smerked and walked off in the diredtion of the hut. the fun would soo be spoiled with news of a new demon.

Sango broke the news to kagome. many of the villagers had reported attackes by an unkonwn demon. The demon in essence had no way to enter or leave the patroled area but it was. it would prove more of a nusence than thought. After the breif meeting, the group split up to see if they could locate this demon. with kagomes powers, 9if the demon had a shard she would findy it. after hours of searching they finally gave up. it seemed imposibe to find this one. the wind began to blow hard, suddenlykagome heard a noise.she began shiver. she almost screamed but thought better of it. instead she mumbeled

"sit"

she heard no thud nor crack. now she was scared. it wwasnt inuyasha. suddenly, she saw a streak of somthing go by her. the wind picked up to un beleavable speed. then stopped. then she felt pain all ovcer her body. she put her hand to he face and felt cuts all over it.then colapsed...

she awoke in the hut. inu-yasha had found her and brought her back. he had smelt an unknown essence in her aarea when he found her like this. she hasd cuts all over. miroku had told her what, from the wounds, that the demon was able to contol wind and, in thery move with it. she had been out for 3 days, so, in turn she had no i dea what went on during those three days. there had been three more attacks ssince then

she strugled to her feet.

instanly she ran for the door. she just wanted to leave. that thing was out there and she dindt want to meet it again. no one stopped her. she was safer in her time.

they were wrong....

later that month

kagome ahd been at home for a while and refused to return to the futal era till the creatre was cought. just then she was hit by somthing and knocked down. it was inu-yasha.

"we have to go now!" he kept yelling

he was dragging her down the street by here wrist.

"ow, inu-yasha, that hurts stop! SIT!"

there was no responce. then she noticed it. the charm was severed and had gashes and scrathces all over it as did inu yasha.

"inu---"

she was cut short

a man with strange eyes seemed to apper, as if blowing with the wind, infront of them.

inu yasha went for him but he vanished then re-appered on a small bulding. inu- yasha jumped on the bulding and kagome gasped. there standing infront of the demon was ryo. he didnt look scared or even supprised. he mearly smerked.

"RYO! GET OUT OF HERE!" kagome screamed

he laughed. then there was a flash of light. the demon had i giant gash in its stomach and, on the other side, stood ryo, a smokibng blade simmaler to tetsuaga in his hand. he jumped and began moving his hands. creating strange symbols with is fingers. sudenly, a strange light surrounded the demon. he drew his sword. before the battle began it was done. the demon

was gone. ryo walked away. she did not see him again for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few months she had thought alot about what she ahd seen. Ryo hadnt been in to school in a wile; She didnt know he had been expeled.  
  
Naraku had been showing up more frequently in the futal era. She didnt know why, but every time, during their battles, he would lose his bering so to speak, like he got scared and left. Every time he seemed to get scared, there was always a storm brewing, maybe the to a conection. A few more months passed. the miymaru family (ryo) moved out. It was then she notced what she had failed to see durig the encounter with the demon ryo had slain. A storm was moving in...  
  
She was in the futal era when it happened next, Inuyasha had smelt strange blood in the woods.  
  
It was about then Naraku had showed up, but not for them. He was waiting for somthing. He seemed scared. The storm was moving in.  
  
Just then a bolt of lightnig struck the ground. Naraku lost himself again and went to run, but it was too late. there in front of narakus path of escape, sword drawn, was ryo.  
  
Naraku now, strickin with fear, released his poisonous insects.Ryo smerked. "fool, your tricks wont work on me" with that, he began drawing his sword, the rain turned to snow. the wind seemed to curculate around ryo. He struck the ground with his sword. A giant shard of ice rose from the ground and struck Nakraku, or rather, his pupet,which vaneshed.  
  
Ryo still looking forward at the vanishing pupet, directed somthing at inu-yasha, he must have saw them. What ever he threw hit home. somthing struck inu-yasha hard in the chest and he fell to the ground. then Ryo turned and spoke. "inu-yasha, you seem to think i have forgotten you." Inu-yasha looked clueless. Just then Ryo saw Kagome. His face went dark. There was a flash and he vanished 


End file.
